the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot
Robots were mechanical beings who often possessed artificial intelligence. They were used in a variety of roles and environments, often those considered too menial or too dangerous for humans and other species. Robots were also used in fields that required extensive specialization and knowledge, such as medibots and repair robots. Robots designed for combat were war robots. Depending on the model and its corresponding purpose, robots were totally obedient, rugged, expendable, capable of vast memory recall, and mathematically precise. These characteristics made them well suited for many jobs, though the lack of independent thought in the cheaper, less advanced models limited their capability. This lack of autonomy was simultaneously a vast asset and a glaring weakness — an asset in terms of obedience and control but a massive drawback in terms of effectiveness. Designers faced a fundamental paradox — make the robots overly intelligent, and they might rebel; yet make the robots not intelligent enough and they would be ineffectual. Overview The word robot can refer to both physical robots and virtual software agents, but the latter are usually referred to as bots. There is no consensus on which machines qualify as robots but there is general agreement among experts, and the public, that robots tend to possess some or all of the following abilities and functions: accept electronic programming, process data or physical perceptions electronically, operate autonomously to some degree, move around, operate physical parts of itself or physical processes, sense and manipulate their environment, and exhibit intelligent behavior — especially behavior which mimics humans or other animals. However, the official definition of a robot is “a mechanical being with a self-aware consciousness, as distinguished from a computer by having a self-contained method of locomotion.” Classification of robots There were five classes of robots. They were used to classify robots. Robots were divided based upon creativity, intelligence, and capacity for independent thought. It also depended on the nature of work they were built for. Types of robots Robots were categorized by function, though the lines between categories were often blurred. Many robots served a variety of roles and purposes, making classification difficult. Other robots, especially those who were “one-of-a-kind,” had unique capabilities and changing characteristics that made classification impossible. Some robots changed functions as they changed owners, sometimes many times throughout their operational life. These limitations notwithstanding, robots were grouped according to their primary factory-installed functionality. Astrobots Robots used for vehicles, astrobots, were mobile multi-role robots capable of hyperspace navigation, systems monitoring/control, damage repair, and data storage. These robots had extensive databases of stellar systems and hyperspatial coordinates, which were necessary for fast travel. Astrobots were also used in certain skyfighter models, typically those with hyperdrives. They served a similar, though expanded, role — supplementing the ship’s onboard computer systems and aiding the pilot in navigation, repair, and interfacing. More advanced astrobot models could often pilot a small craft by themselves, blurring the line between an astrobot and a robotic pilot. Some astrobots were equipped with numerous features that expanded their functionality beyond navigation and repair, allowing them to become useful in almost any situation. In addition to an astrobot’s factory-installed functionality, many of these robots were customizable — allowing upgrades to sensors, tools, software, and even basic hardware. Medibots Robots were also used in the field of medical science. They offered advantages over Humans in that they could be programmed with massive amounts of information, none of which would be forgotten, making them extremely cost-effective. Medibots, as they were known, could store detailed records on hundreds of patients, in addition to exhaustive information on diseases, wounds, and infirmities. Medibots could analyze wounds or diseases and automatically determine severity of injury, necessary medication, and possible side-effects; all by utilizing sensors and extensive databanks. The emotional detachment of these medibots was both a blessing and a curse —an advantage because robots did not let emotions interfere with their task, but a disadvantage in that patients could often feel alienated from an impersonal machine. These robots could also operate on patients, using built-in tool extensions and surgical implements. These arm extensions were often modular, allowing rapid change from one medical specialization to another (e.g. from pediatrics to neurosurgery). Because of the high costs associated with comprehensive medibots, living beings usually served as assistants. Probes Robots were used in exploration and scouting roles as well, providing a cheap yet effective mobile sensor platform. Probes, often launched by the tens of thousands, would use a one-shot propulsion system to reach the targeted area. Upon arrival, these robots would analyze the area with their powerful sensor arrays; sending the results of the scan back to the robot’s maker. Robots of this type were used in many roles: military reconnaissance, deep space exploration, and mineral prospecting (primarily in asteroid fields). Other models were atmospheric-bound, moving rapidly and traversing height differentials. Most probes carried a similar core loadout — a multiple-spectrum eye, a magnetic imaging device, a thermal imager, and signals transmission equipment. Some models featured built-in weaponry, such as a gun, or expansion slots that could be used for a variety of additional sensors or weapons. Some probes also included a self-destruct mechanism to prevent acquisition by others. Because of their clearly defined role and the need to keep the cost per unit down, probes were given inexpensive processing units and relatively “dumb” A.I. This resulted in a lack of flexibility and systemic errors when confronted with unknown circumstances not outlined in the computer’s parameters. These drawbacks aside, probes were very effective in their native role: providing inexpensive but broad sensor capability, regardless of climate, radiation levels, or hostile presence. Robosassins These robots were used to kill specific targets, often those too well guarded for approach by conventional means. Typically deployed by bounty hunters, assassin droids were often tasked with suicide missions—missions with almost zero probability for successful escape. Apart from being expendable, robosassins could be programmed with advanced targeting algorithms, allowing them to be more accurate than even the best sentient sniper. Because of the higher intelligence and independence required for robots of this type, rebellions were known to occur, albeit infrequently. Robotic pilots Robots were also used in piloting roles, both directly and indirectly. Some were used for atmospheric flight, while others were used for interstellar navigation. Robots were well-suited for piloting roles for several reasons: they could be programmed with detailed schematics of a ship, they would not panic when under enemy fire, they could maintain tight formations and execute precision attack plans, and, because of their close integration with the ship’s computers, they could monitor and repair damage to the ship far more effectively than a mutant. They used to be in high demand, but over the decades they became expendable, such to the point that newer models no longer required escape pods or other life support systems, saving cost and complexity on the ships they flew. War robots Robots were used most commonly in combat-related roles, where they offered a plethora of advantages over organic units. Robots could carry heavy weaponry and shielding, move rapidly without tiring, analyze targeting and trajectory calculations instantly, and protect crucial systems by burying them deep inside the frame of the robot (often featuring backup processing and multiple layers of redundancy). Robots could follow orders to the letter, taking risks no organic unit ever would yet still maintaining their calm precision. Most importantly, however, these robots were expendable — unlike sentients, the amount of time and energy it cost to assemble a robot was often a tiny fraction that of recruiting (or growing) an organic and training them. Built on massive automated assembly lines, like the ones in the First NoHead Base, thousands of capable robots could be produced in a matter of hours. Because of these factors, robots were used extensively as military units, most famously by the NoHeads. Despite these advantages, however, combat robots suffered from several drawbacks. Most importantly, in order to create total obedience and foil any chance of rebellion, robot units were often crippled with extremely sub-par artificial intelligence. This drawback was exemplified by the hideously poor A.I. of the F7 war robot, which rarely served any purpose other than as cannon fodder. Also, many (though not all) robot units lacked the flexibility and manipulation capabilities of organic units, especially in terms of hand and finger use. Other uses In addition to the primary roles outlined above, droids served in a myriad of other, more specialized functions: *Administrative robots functioned as secretaries and assistants. *Buildabots were used for both building projects and for building demolition. *Housekeeping specialist robots were used for the upkeep of homes. *Human replicators were used to impersonate Human beings in almost every way. *Labor machines were used for menial labor, usually being equipped with only a rudimentary processor. *Literabots were used for data storage and processing. *Maintenance robots were used to monitor, clean, and maintain systems. *Navigation robots were used as guides. *Robominers were used to conduct mining operations without the need for manual labor. *Robot soldiers were used to protect houses and property. *Servobots were used as waiters and chefs in public areas. *Spybots were used as spies or saboteurs behind enemy lines. *Trackerbots were used as spies and for prey searching. *Trenists were used for training and honing skills like sword combat. Perception Robots were typically treated as property. More advanced robots sometimes received proportionally more respect. Some protested the status of robots as slavery. This was a contentious issue, owing in part to the difficulty of assessing levels of artificial intelligence, and determining which robots if any could be considered properly sentient. Although emancipation of robots was a radical concept, some opposed memory wipes. Under the NoHead Empire, no laws protected robots from abuse and those who showed them respect were looked upon as strange. The S.M.S.B. considered higher level robots equal as fellow sentients. Behind the scenes Robots’ legal rights are often a fiercely debated topic among fans.YouTube Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Robots